


Gentle

by SoulAbyss



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAbyss/pseuds/SoulAbyss
Summary: Another prompt given to me to write on tumblr. messy as well. enjoy~ <3





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt given to me to write on tumblr. messy as well. enjoy~ <3

The two spent time talking and drinking sake in his quarters. Making them feel more relaxed, more open to each other. Genichiro found himself laughing more often at the little things they said. Leaning more toward Wolf, his forehead rested against his. A hand slowly raising up to caress his cheek, thumb tracing the scar over his left eye. The resting to cup his chin to place a kiss onto his lips. It was just a small kiss and then became firm ones.

Wolf was now on his back as they continued to kiss each other passionately. He felt large hands touching and caressing him. Genichiro’s hand then rested just above his crotch, kneading it gently which caused it to slightly aroused.

Wolf flinched a little at this touch. Genichiro pulled away from the kiss, smiling down at him to show him that it was ok. That he wasn’t going to hurt him. Placing more kisses just under his jaw before going back to his lips. His hand going underneath his hakama, touching the sensitive skin. The cold air touching it as he pulled the hakama down.

Genichiro deepened the kiss as the other moaned slightly. Slowly and gently touching the tip, jerking it gently. The precum leaking out already. The handjob was really something Wolf had not felt in for so long that it was no surprise that he found himself cumming soon after.

Back arching upwards before resting on the tatami. Genichiro looked at his hand that had his semen. Another grin on his face as he looked down at the other who was spent. Looking so lovely after just a handjob.


End file.
